A New Life
by storm is in a bad mood
Summary: What a honor, to be the RiverClan leader's son? But being the runt of your littermates might not be a honor. His brothers hate him, his sisters loathe him. Foxkit gets the hint. He isn't wanted. But to be thrown in a river by your own siblings...isn't it too far? Foxkit is swept away, and his old life is over before it even started.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour everybody, I'm Storm of Starlight. Please call me Storm, though. This is a new story of of mine, and I hope it's going to be as successful as my other story, Rainstorm's love. So, I'm going to try to make a schedule, which I'm probably going to forget or make excuses. So here ya go, the story! P.S. I also want _your _cats to be in this story, and since I suck at making and creating cats, you guys can help and it would be much appreciated!  
**

**Chapter One: Kits!**

It was a dark night, where the snow beat down in relentless waves against the forest. Where the clear sun has not kissed the skies in a long time. It was a dark leaf-bare. The moon shone rays of white light. The river, ice thick. The queen, Stormbreeze was kitting. It took the queen long hours of labor. Besides, the kits of Redstar were going to be born! The Clan were all anxious, and excited.

Troutpaw, a senior apprentice was sitting with a group of apprentices. Usually, it didn't really excite them that much that kittens were being born, but with only five apprentices, they wanted new littermates.  
"I hope there will be she-cats!" Icepaw grins, shaking off clumps of snow on their head.  
"I hope there will be toms!" Adderpaw added, grinning.  
"There are already enough toms, Adderpaw!" Skypaw told Adderpaw with annoyance. "You, Troutpaw, and annoying Darkpaw." Icepaw added, snorting. "It's only me and Skypaw. We need more she-cats."

They haven't had kittens for many moons. And frankly, no one could really blame them. The previous three queens, all died in labor. They lost many dead kittens, and queens. But, the fact that Raincloud expected 5 kittens from the queen, it was a big excitement. A yowl came from the nursery. Raincloud, bent over the queen, was coaxing her.  
"Come on, Stormbreeze. Push!" Raincloud meowed.  
"O-Okay!" She puffed, and pushed.  
A small, high-pitched mewl rises from the nursery. The cats from the clan yowl and grin with approval.  
Redstar watched, his eyes wide with concern. "Do you need anything, Raincloud? Water? Prey? Herbs?" He asked the medicine cat.

"I need space," she grumbles, and Redstar huffed with annoyance. He left the nursery.  
"Thank StarClan," Raincloud purred, and crouched. "Second one is coming. Come on, now, PUSH!" Raincloud mewed. The silver queen pushed with all her might, and two kittens slid beside her. Poor Stormbreeze was huffing with effort, but she nodded at Raincloud. "Okay, I'm going to do it," she said more to herself than Raincloud.  
"Now, Stormbreeze," Raincloud was cut off as the queen wheezed, and pushed. The last two kittens were now out in the new world. Stormbreeze curled her long plume of a tail around the five kittens. Three females, two males. Quickly, Raincloud and her apprentice, Dawnpaw nipped the sacs open. They licked the kittens the wrong way, to warm them up. Stormbreeze gave a drowsy purr. The kitting took long, and the Clan was worrying.

Cats were sitting in groups, all talking about the day, and gossiping. The whole Clan knew it was important for kittens, and Raincloud was suspecting Lilyfur to be expecting kits. Lilyfur was talking to her mate, Stonetail, Lilyfur mewing about something excitedly. The warriors flicked their tails, telling news about what happened at the Gathering a few days ago. All the toms snarled rebelliously, about how ThunderClan was accusing RiverClan apprentices of stealing ThunderClan food.  
"How stupid can they be? We don't want their food!" Adderfang growls, his tail lashing.  
"We don't want their bloody food! Besides, why would we want to steal food from _ThunderClan?_ Stupid squirrel-chasers." Snarled Shellfur.  
"They _really _need to stop with the accusations. _We_ were the ones who saw Mousefern trying to catch fish with Dawnwhisker! ThunderClan need to keep their cats in line," Salmontail gnashed his teeth.

But when they saw Raincloud come out, everyone got to their paws. Even the toms looked up, interested.

"Raincloud, is everything okay?"

"What happened?"

"Is Stormbreeze alright? Are the kits all right?"

Raincloud sat down, and then smiled. "Yes, all five kits are alright, and so is Stormbreeze. Three females, two males." She purrs.  
The Clan cheered. "Yess!" The male apprentices cheered. "More guys in our group!"

The female apprentices also cheered.  
Redstar was purring, his tail flicking. He rushed off to see to Stormbreeze. The RiverClan leader enters the den, and padded over to Stormbreeze.

"They are beautiful," Redstar breathed. He licked Stormbreeze's head, purring.

"I..want to name them now," Stormbreeze said, drowsily.

"Alright, do you have ideas?" Redstar settled beside her, curling his tail around her and the kittens.

The five kittens, were all wriggling beside her.  
The first female kitten, was a white kitten. She had black ears, and black paws. She had a black belly too. Her nose was bright pink.  
The second female kitten was a black kitten. She had dark caramel colors around her tail, and swirling around her belly and paws.  
The third female kitten was stone gray, having silver slashes and dark black stripes. She had white flecks around her eyes.

The male kittens, resembled their father greatly, having one of the male kits a dark red, which was almost brown, with white socks, and white tail tip.  
But the runt of the litter, a small, weak male kitten was exactly the image of his father. He was small, lean, and had a dark reddish color, with a long tail. He has a flurry of white, small spots on his belly, tail, ears, and his paws. He resembled the great leader. Redstar was overjoyed as he licked each one of them.

To the first kitten, Stormbreeze licked her head. "I want her to be named Dovekit."  
Redstorm liked the name, he thought it fit the dainty, pretty kitten perfectly  
Then, she let him pick the second name. He looked at the kitten, licking her head lovingly.  
"Fawnkit." He thought, because of the beautiful fawn patterns on her belly, he thought it would suit her. And, he knew that Stormbreeze always wanted a kit named Fawnkit. So, he thought it was fitting her perfectly.  
Stormbreeze purrs, happy.  
"The last female kitten, I want her to be named Streamkit." Redstar nodded, his eyes flickered in grief. His dead sister, killed by ThunderClan warriors. His beloved littermate, Streampaw. She died when she was barely an apprentice. The apprentice was chased over the ThunderClan border, where a dog was after her, but the dog drowned in the river.  
The ThunderClan cats, were patrolling the border, and then caught a frantic, small apprentice cowering on their territory. Back in the day, the ThunderClan leader, as well as the wretched Clan itself, ThunderClan killed many cats. They were supposedly known for being 'loyal' and 'respectful' to the code. But everycat knew that was long forgotten. With three RiverClan patrols watching in agony, as they killed Streampaw, teasing her, scratching her, and biting her till she died.  
The river current was against RiverClan that day. No cat could cross, even the most experienced RiverClan swimmers. And, Redstar was the one who watched her die, crying in agony. Streampaw, his younger sister died on that day. She was a respected apprentice, where all the Clan mourned her lost with great grief. She had many toms who loved her, many friends, and her sense of humor...Redstar snapped back from his sad thoughts.

"Thank you, Stormbreeze." He murmured, licking the kitten over and over again. She actually looked like Streampaw. Oh, how he missed Streampaw. "I know how much this means to you," Stormbreeze turned her brilliant gaze on her mate. "So, I thought, in honor of Streampaw." She meowed, her voice filled with heavy sorrow. Streampaw was her best friend. Seeing her die that day, shattered her heart. The Lost War..War that lasted for moons, about all the cats that ThunderClan was killing. Many ThunderClan and RiverClan cats died during the time period. It was a very hard time for everycat. But, RiverClan won, and it's been moons since they have killed a RiverClan cat. But, reports have started that it's beginning to happen with ShadowClan. And RiverClan knew, if ShadowClan requested help, then RiverClan would be more than happy to help.  
Redstar turned to the male kittens. "Oakkit," he said immediately. His dark pelt was matching the beautiful oak trees that surrounded the camp. Stormbreeze smiled, approving.  
"And.." He turned to the small male kitten.  
"Foxkit." He said, his mind blank. He'd hope that the namesake of the fearless animal would help him become strong, like his littermates.  
Strormbreeze nods, as the queen closed her eyes, falling asleep. Redstar heard the continuous beat of the snow on the nursery. It was a big nursery, but Stormbreeze being the only queen here was worrying him. She'd be all alone, frankly, and it's unnerving, the quiet silence. Redstorm decided he'll sleep here. Anyway, he wanted to stay with the kits. He hated sleeping by himself in the leader den.

He scrapped up a nest for himself, yawning. It was a long day. His heart swelled with pride. His kittens. They'd grow up and be warriors, and they'll make him proud. And, he hoped, that Foxkit will become just as great, regardless of his puny size. He knew, as a kit that he was a small cat. His littermates always jeered on him. He too was jeered for being the runt of the litter. Now, his littermates treat him with great respect. He hoped it would be the same for Foxkit.

The RiverClan leader curled up beside his mate. Just as he closed his eyes, his deputy ran into the nursery.

"Redstar!" Hailstorm gasped. "WindClan-" his yowl was cut off as he heard screams and hisses. "WindClan and ThunderClan..They've teamed up! We're getting attacked!"

**Hey guys! First chappie. I think it's pretty good for the first chapter, haha. Tell me if you like, and rate, comment, and follow! Here's a cookie for you! (::)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour everybody, I couldn't update because I was in Mexico and I have a lot of school to catch up on! I promise, I'll update faster, but shorter paragraphs. Anyway, I need people to send in some kitties! Please include: Name, age, appearance. Thanks!  
Um, here it is, so!  
**

"We're being attacked!" Hailstorm yowls, his tail lashing wildly.  
"Redstar! We need help, we're seriously outnumbered!" Hailstorm growls, turning tail, and into the midst of the fight. Redstar got to his paws, making sure Stormbreeze was okay, where she opened her eyes, and unsheathed her claws. She nods to Redstar, though he had doubts. She kitted not so long ago, Stormbreeze will need help. He nods back, Redstar ran into the fight. He pointed to three warriors, Stonetail, Viperwhisker, and Mudfoot to help guard the nursery.

He saw Hailstorm fighting with Troutpaw, his apprentice by his side. They fended off two WindClan warriors.  
"Darkstar!" bellowed Redstar, facing the ThunderClan leader.  
"Redstar," snarled Darkstar, the huge dark-hearted cat.  
Redstar charged at the leader, both cats in a ferocious fight. Redstar used the ThunderClan technique that Crookedstar had thought of against the ThunderClan cats, which has been taught to RiverClan apprentices for generations after the brilliant leader.

Redstar slicked down is fur to look small, and he successfully confused Darkstar. Darkstar, bushed out his long, fur, looking twice his size. He expected that Redstar would be intimidated, where Redstar knew the trick.  
Darkstar ran at him, aiming to slashing at his chest, but lunged for the ear. Redstar ducks, sliding under Darkstar's belly, and surging upright, causing the ThunderClan cat to fall. Redstar turned abruptly, scoring his claws down the sides of the ThunderClan leader.  
Darkstar shrieked. And then he turned around, grabbing Redstar's foreleg, and sinking his teeth into it's flesh. Redstar screeches as Darkstar bit down harder, and then the ThunderClan cat shook his head wildly, causing Redstar pulling desperately to escape the leader's hard grasp on his leg.

"I got you Redstar!" yowled Hailstorm, launching himself on Darkstar, where they both were locked in a ferocious battle.

He heard high-pitched screeches coming from the elders den. He hurried, clawing cats on his way to the den. Waterflower, the oldest elder, was protecting Eeltail, who was blind and helpless. Waterflower was scratching bravely at two WindClan cat's, who were snapping at her belly. Redstar gave a yowl, where he leaped on one of the WindClan warriors, crashing into the second warrior.

They freed themselves, and both cats were now facing Redstar, forgetting about the elders.  
They both stared at Redstar and began to laugh.

"This cat is the RiverClan leader?" One meowed, grinning.

"You look like a senior apprentice!" The other cat snorted.

"Well, in that case," Redstar charged, surprising them. He clawed one cat in the face, slamming the WindClan's head in the other's, where both cats were fallen. He clawed them one more time before saying: "I fight good for a senior apprentice, don't I?" He growled to them. He let them run away, checking to see if the elders are okay.  
Suddenly, new yowls erupted in the clearing.

ShadowClan!

Redstar ran out of the elders den. ShadowClan cats leaped on the WindClan cats and ThunderClan cat's, beating them down.  
"Ravenstar!" Redstar called out.  
"Redstar!" Ravenstar bit a ThunderClan warrior and then clawed him couple times. "Glad to help, Redstar. Heard from Icepaw and Skypaw that ThunderClan and WindClan attacked. Saw this as an opportunity to help you out. I want my revenge on ThunderClan." Ravenstar and Redstar both tackled down two WindClan warriors.

It was only sense. ThunderClan was killing apprentices often. In the last moons, many apprentices have fallen to the claws of the ThunderClan cats.

Amongst them, three of Ravenstar's own kits, Tawnypaw, Willowpaw and Birchpaw have died on the ThunderClan deputy's paws. It was Ravenstar that wanted revenge on Scartail.

WindClan's leader, Swiftstar launched himself on Redstar's back, catching Redstar by surprise. Redstar fell, thrashing about to get free. Ravenstar, saw this, and jumped on Swiftstar, which gave Redstar an opportunity to get up, and tackle Swiftstar. "Thanks," he huffed.  
"No problem." Ravenstar meowed.

Ravenstar leaped back into battle, his tail lashing defiantly.

Then, a cat's loud wail interrupted the battle, slicing the loud caterwauls echoing from the RiverClan camp.

The ThunderClan cats broke into the nursery! 

Redstar's heart sank with dread. Stormbreeze! The RiverClan leader leaped through the resuming battle, his eyes wide with terror. He ran into the nursery, where Stormbreeze was standing infront of the nest, snarling at two ThunderClan warriors.

Redstar was impressed. Stormbreeze was the tamest warrior that can be. But, when it came to battle, Redstar was terrified when he saw his mate fight. She was terrifying. He leaped on on of the ThunderClan warriors, rolling into a fighting match. Claws and teeth were used, whereas the ThunderClan cat was smashed into the walls of the nursery, Redstar screeched angrily, clawing his neck. Redstar was angry, but he never wanted to kill a cat unless it was fully necessary, which in this case wasn't.

"Leave, and don't come back!" He snarled, his tail lashing with defiance. His ears were leaned back, his eyes ablaze.

The ThunderClan nods, his voice unable to be heard since Redstorm was pressing his claws to the cat's neck.

Redstar let go, and the cat turned tail and ran as fast as he could.

Stormbreeze, though kitted mere at dawn, was grappling with the warrior.

"Need help?" Redstar loped toward her. He knew from experience if he tried to help her without her asking, he'd get her angry.

"I'm okay!" Stormbreeze did the infamous RiverClan move, which for some reason ThunderClan still get fooled by it when it's used every single time. It's a joke to the rest of the Clan's that drive the ThunderClan warriors insane when mentioned. For some reason, no cat understands why they keep falling for the trick, but it's very funny. Stormbreeze nudged the warrior, who was flailing to get away from her grip, and Stormbreeze slammed down on him, catching his back paw. She fastened a deep grip in the paw, and dragged the cat back. The warrior yowled, mostly with anger, Redstar grinned inwardly. The ThunderClan warrior—Wrenwhisker—was angry because he realized the same trick was used on him again.

Redstar knew Stormbreeze was okay. She raked her claws down the back of the cat's leg, and Wrenwhisker wriggeld out of her grasp, hopping away faster then Redstar imagined. He looked like a frog.

Redstar almost purred, but he went to check on the kits. He saw all four, and he sighed with relief. The essence of battle was fading away, and he could see from the broken nursery entrance ThunderClan and WindClan were retreating. Ravenstar was still grappling with Scartail, hissing insults and taunting him. Scartail fought back, but even he knew he was outmatched. He pushed the ShadowClan leader off him, and tripped twice before turning tail to run.

Redstar ran out off the nursery, doing a quick check if everyone is alright. He padded to Ravenstar, who looked a lot better after his revenge with Scartail.

"Ravenstar." Redstar approached, his head dipping with respect.

"Redstar," Ravenstar smiled tiredly. "Rise. I'm thankful on this fine day. A day of succession to us," he spoke, his voice ringing out, but not with malice.

Redstar nodded, his tail flicking.

"I want to thank you about—" Redstorm began, but Ravenstar interrupted.

"No, Redstar. No. You shouldn't thank me, or my Clan. We all want revenge, and we got it." Ravenstar broke in, his eyes glittered. Redstar looked behind him, and he could see. Toms and she-cats, tired, but triumphant. He recognized those cats. They were the parents of the murdered apprentices. Redstar understood completely. He then realized that every single parent with dead kittens have tripped over each other trying to volunteer on the patrol to get their claws on the murderers of their kits.

"Anyway, RiverClan thanks you for your help. We would've been defeated if we didn't earn your help." He smiles, and both leaders grin. The ShadowClan leader beckoned his tail, and his Clanmates flashed grateful looks at Redstar, as if thanking him for giving them this opportunity. He nods to every single warrior, silently thanking them.

Once the cats left the camp, the RiverClan warriors were shuffling into a line at the medicine den.

Redstar checked that all the cats haven't suffered major scratches, but saw many of the warriors were drenched, water dripping everywhere.

"What happened?" Redstar demanded to Hailstorm.

Hailstorm only grinned, his tail flicking. "We drove 'em into the river bed. They were flailing like hatched chicks!" He purred, chuffing with laughter. "They nearly drowned. But, only a couple of them put up a fight. My shoulder hurts, but that's it." Hailstorm meowed, giving his shoulder a shake. "Anyway, Troutpaw fought extremely well. He passed my assessment. He should be warriorized," Hailstorm meowed, his eyes were proud.

"Of course." Redstar smiled.

Cloudfur, Hailstorm's mate, was hurt pretty bad on her tail. It was bleeding bad, and her haunches were also scratched pretty badly.

He went to check on Stormbreeze and the others.

"How are you feeling?" He butted his head affectionately on Stormbreeze's side.

She purred. "Much better then I felt in moons."

He looked down at his kittens, who were sleeping together, little pink noses buried in eachother's warm, small fuzzy pelts.

Redstar felt a surge of protectiveness and love toward them.

He nestled beside Stormbreeze, which was already asleep.

"I'll protect you till the death," he vowed quietly, to his kittens and his beloved mate.

"Forever."

He closed his eyes, and let exhaustion take over.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ciao! Hope all of you are doing really well! Muahahahaha. . . Okay! c: Thanks to my sister, Infinity Striker for the amazayn summary, and for some character suggestions. To be honest, you all probably thought the summary made this story so epic, and it's actually a bit of a disappointment! Muaha I'm kidding. I'm excitedddd to write this story. I have so many ideas that I wanna use. Besides I haven't uploaded because my computer is broken and is very laggy. I lost my work twice, and they were also super long documents. It took some persuading to get up and write again, hah :p Anyway, here ye go!**

Four moons has past since the raging battle that shook the RiverClan camp. The camp was slowly looking better. The WindClan and ThunderClan cats ruined a lot of it, but it has started to improve. A thunderstorm had raged over the forest last night. Now, a rosy pink sky stretched over the camp, the leaves sparkling with dew, the air smelling heavy, and sleepy, but also lulling and soft. The breeze blew gently, rustling the leaves and letting a little drizzle drip down the trunks of the trees.  
Foxkit slid out of the nursery den at dawn. He sat in front of the nursery, his tail twitching. Foxkit looked around, inhaling the heavy, but clean air. It was so beautiful. So quiet, and serene. He wished he could always have this peace and quiet, but he knew that his peace won't last.  
Moments later, a small bushy shape hurled at Foxkit.  
The kit gave a yowl of surprise as he toppled over his paws, tripped, and smashed his chin on the ground.

Foxkit got up, and squeaked in anger. "Oakkit!" Foxkit yelled.

Oakkit sat up, and shot him a smug grin. "Hi, runt. What's up?"

Foxkit sat up, scowling. "Why'd you do that?!" He hissed.

"Iunno, I kinda like seeing you fall." Oakkit licked his paw.

"What a stupid answer!" Foxkit growled, and turned away.

"What a stupid, _small _kit!" Oakkit purred maliciously. "Honestly, I swear! Dad will make us apprentices before you! You are _so _small!"

Foxkit's tail drooped. He was right. Oakkit was huge compared to him. He considered the fact that he might never become an apprentice. That is so not fair!

Dovekit and Fawnkit slid out of the nursery, they stalked over with annoyed expressions. Oakkit sighed.

"You both are so loud!" Dovekit snapped. "I could hardly sleep around here! Let alone Mom, who is ready to box your ears off!"

Oakkit reddened, then straightened. "Well Foxkit could get _his _ears clawed off," he meowed importantly. "He's always been the dreamer and the loudest."

Foxkit growled, his fluffy kit-fur soft fur bushed out.

"That's not true, fish-brain! You are the one that's yelling your head off all the time." Dovekit mewed diligently. "Stop mewing untrue facts!"

Fawnkit shook her fur. Dovekit smirked. "Streamkit is always sleeping!" She complained. "Dovekit is fine," she sent a look to her sister, who gave a sniff. "You're an idiot!" She snapped at Oakkit, and he growled. "And Foxkit's the runt! He can't do anything!"

Foxkit looked up, his eyes ablaze.

For the first time, he and his brother glanced at eachother, and nodded.

"On three?"

"Why wait?"

Together they charged at Fawnkit.

Fawnkit and Dovekit yowled in surprise as the two brothers hurled themselves at them.

"Stop it!" An angry voice shook them out of their angry fight.

The kits immediately stopped, and sat up, glaring down at the ground as their father towered over them.

Foxkit saw a beetle and inspected it.

Oakkit saw the beetle as well, and squashed it purposely.

"Oakkit! You squashed my beetle!" Foxkit complained.

"Runt."

"_What did you say, _Oakkit?" Redstar snapped at his son.

He scowled deeply. "I didn't say anything."

Oakkit shot a look to Foxkit, his eyes ablaze. He knew that if he did tell their father, Oakkit will squash him just like he did to that beetle. Foxkit looked up, and shuffled his paws.

"He didn't say anything." Foxkit assured him, the lie shadowing his eyes.

"Very well." Redstar glanced back down. "What seems to be the problem? All the warriors are dead asleep, because they sat up all night to make sure you five are safe, - the Clan as well - and this is how you repay them? I have to say, I'm disappointed."

Fawnkit and Dovekit immediately inturrupted. "I don't know what you mean, Father." Dovekit spoke delicatley. "We just came out because these two-" Fawnkit pointed her tail at the ruffled brothers. "-Were making so much noise! They woke us up and Mom too!"

Redstar looked at his sons. "Honestly you two, I thought you were more sensible! Why are you making so much noise? You awoke half the Clan!"

"I don't know why _you_ are making such a big deal." Oakkit muttered.

"Anyway, stop making such a noise and you four have to learn how to play together without making such a loud noise, understood?" Redstar mewed, sighing tiredly.

The kits all agreed in unision.

The leader left, which rushed off to a patrol.

Oakkit rounded on him after his father was out of sight. "You bet your tail you are lucky!" He snapped. "If you've told father-"

"-told your father what, Oakkit?" Stormbreeze slid out of the nursery den with narrowed eyes. A sleepy, yawning Streamkit was beside her. She fell over and snored away.

Fawnkit and Dovekit snickered, but then caught their mother's eye and both of them quieted down, scowling at the earth.

For the first time, Foxkit stood up and spoke. "He's making fun of me!" Foxkit hissed. "All three of them! They are making fun of how small and pathetic I am! Even Dad treats me different sometimes! And Streamkit.." He trailed off, but then lashed his tail angrily. "She's hardly awake to even say something!"

Stormbreeze glared at her three kits. "Is this true?" She eyed Fawnkit, Dovekit and Oakkit, who all found another beetle-suspiciously looking like Foxkit's beetle-to inspect.

Stormbreeze flicked the bug away, and Foxkit grinned, seeing the angry glares they were shooting at Foxkit.

"_Listen to me!" _Stormbreeze hissed, her tail lashing. She was very sensitive to the topic of bullying - her being an extreme victim of it. It nearly caused her into suicide. She was very edgy of the topic.

The kits all looked up at her, trembling. "_Do - not - insult - your - brother!_" She spat. "Understood?!"

"Yes mum." All the kits sqeaked.

"Good." Her fur lay on her back again, and her eyes weren't intense as before. "Sorry, children. It's a very terrible thing." She mewed apologetically, and licked each one of their heads in turn.

Oakkit mewed, and leaped at Dovekit for a play fight. The two got into a tussle, forgeting their scuffle earlier.

Foxkit turned tail and stalked back into the nursery, letting his siblings back into a play fight, where Fawnkit joined in eagerly. He felt Stormbreeze's gaze trail off from him, but he ignored it. He stumbled back into the nest, surprised to see Streamkit in the nest. Curling up, the kitten fell asleep.

Nightmares haunted his slumber. His siblings were jeering at him, and soon was the whole Clan. They were all making fun of his puny self.

_"Runt!"_

_"RiverClan are stuck with the smallest, most useless kits!"_

_"Look! His paws are bigger than his head!" _

They all laughed at him, and he pushed himself to the ground.

At almost five moons old, he looked like he was a two moon old kitten. He vowed that he would grow, and grow bigger then all of them!

His dream changed. He was standing in a meadow. Butterfly's fluttered around, their beautiful wings hypnotizing. Bees buzzed, and a smell of heavy lilac and honeysickle was in the air. He wanted to curl up and sleep. But the sky was filled with starry stars, but it was a stormy color. The air smelled humid. The wind buffeted his fur lightly. He called out, his little mew averting over the grass.

"Hello, little one."

Foxkit whipped around, his eyes blurry, or so he thought. There was a starry cat infront of him.

He couldn't say anything, his mouth dry.

"I see you are having some problems.." He murmured.

"I'm not having problems! I'm coping just fine!" he squeaked defiantly.

"Yes, little one. Well you see, you'll have some problems in the future that you will have difficulties coping with." The cat mewed softly. "I'm River."

"Like _the _River?" He gasped, his eyes as large as moons.

"Yes." The cat mewed.

"Wow."

"Anyway, I want to tell you about you Foxkit. You see...you won't have a normal life like your brothers and sisters." River spoke slowly, and his big bushy tail flicked.

"What? Why!? Can't I be a warrior? I promise I'll grow! I'm going to eat mice if that's what it takes to grow!"

"No, Foxkit. You will be a warrior. Better then most warriors that ever lived - you'll be like Crookedstar."

The kitten gasped. "No way, do you mean it?!"

River smiled, and nodded. "But you'll face hardships on the way. You must remember that you can't let anyone tell you that you aren't worth it, or about your size. You won't be little forever."

"Good." Foxkit smiled.

"Just remember, Foxkit. Your life won't be an easy one. but I can tell you, it's going to be an interesting life. Okay? Don't let Oakkit beat you down. Sooner or later he will understand that making fun of you isn't a nice thing. He'll learn that eventually, alright?"

"Okay." The kitten squeaked, looking around. He looked around, and cats were surrounding him.

They all smiled at him warmly.

"Foxstar, Foxstar, Foxstar!" They all chanted.

He then saw a handsome cat, looking like Foxkit. He beamed down at the kitten, his eyes glittering with amusement.

"Me." He whispered, staring up at the regal cat.

"Foxstar! Foxstar! Foxstar!" The voices surrounded his head.

His vision blurred, and then darkness.

Foxkit awoke with a start.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ciao! Hope all of you are doing really well! I haven't wrote in like two months because I was on a trip, and for the past two weeks I was in Italy and I'm now in Romania! I'll be staying here for three weeks, so don't expect fast updates because for some reason the internet is very laggy here...I lost my progress like twice and I wasn't too motivated to restart..But I am right now so y'all should give me a pat on the back. JUST KIDDING. And, let's be real here, am I the only one listening to music as I write? If you are interested to see how I manage and get inspired, here are the four tracks I've been listening to. Who knows, tho, you might discover a new song you like! And yes, I'm into epic orchestral music. Favorite music, you should check it out, it's called: Two Steps From Hell, and Thomas Bergersen. (Favorite composer of all time.) And lets bring in some Wizard101 Wintertusk music, hahaha.  
**

**It's amazing! **

**Here are the three tracks:**

**1\. Bo En - My Time**

**2\. Two Steps From Hell - Freedom Ship**

**3\. Thomas Bergersen - Our Destiny**

**4\. Wizard101, Wintertusk - Nordrilund theme.**

**Anyway, now you know about the crazy weird music I listen to. I can assure you, you will like Two Steps From Hell music. Also, try listening to some Wizard101 music too. It's like really good. XD I play the game, so I always get to listen to it ahhhh. Check out the Khrysalis music from Wizard101. It's really good. SO ANYWAYS. On to the story, finally... c;**

* * *

"Oakkit! are you sure?" The voice whispered.

"What will Stormbreeze say?" Another one echoed.

"What will Redstar say!?" One yelped. "He'll flay us if he found out."

"Then make sure he won't, you idiot!" The she-kit hissed back.

"Guys, I'm sleepy..." Streamkit mumbled at the end of the nursery. "Can we not do this tomorrow?"

"No, okay, Streamkit," Oakkit spoke softly and quietly. He knew if he didn't treat his sister well, she would surely tattle on them. They would really get their ears clawed off. "It'll be over soon."

"No, but I don't get it, why are we doing it now?" Streamkit shrieked, her voice echoing through the nursery. Surely, Stormbreeze didn't wake up.

"STREAMKIT!" The two sisters, Fawnkit and Dovekit whisper shouted.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry." She mumbled. "Poor Foxkit though. You guys are being mean. I'm going to sleep. I won't tell mom, though, if that makes you guys happy. Just don't..don't hurt him." She mewed quietly. She was scared of her siblings. But she loved Foxkit, and didn't know if she told mom, when they weren't looking the other kits would kill her. Literally.

"Yeah, okay," they sighed with relief. "Good night, Streamkit," Fawnkit whispered, and nuzzled her sister's muzzle.

"Good night," Streamkit murmured, and crawled into their mother's nest.

The ill-hearted kittens hated Foxkit. Five moons old, the kitten had gotten them into trouble. And they were all afraid. They heard their father talking to his deputy three days earlier. He was telling Hailstorm how he think he was seeing Foxkit as the next leader of RiverClan after Hailstorm. Hailstorm was surprised. The kittens were shocked as well. They never heard their father talking so boldly, and so surely... They listened on.

_ "I got a dream." Redstar said hesitantly. "I told Raincloud already. She told me that she did get the same exact dream." _

_Hailstorm sat down, interestedly. He always loved playing with the kitten. It was unfortunate that Cloudfur couldn't have kittens yet. They would need to wait at least another two seasons. Foxkit was the most kind of the bunch, in Hailstorm's opinion. And he understood the kitten. He was always scorned for being small. He was now one of the biggest cat's in RiverClan. He always tried to reassure Foxkit, but with the jeers that Hailstorm heard after he left, he knew Foxkit couldn't have too much faith._

_"So you haven't seen Oakkit, Dovekit or Fawnkit or Streamkit as the rising leader?" Hailstorm asked quietly, his voice hushed. He knew the kittens were around somewhere, and didn't expect them to be hiding behind the leader's den, masked with the scent of cattails. _

_"No. It was Foxkit, clearly. I was alone, and in a meadow. I was keen on searching for something. I wasn't sure what, though. I stopped to find myself in a clearing. Filled with the sweet scent of rosemary and lavender. I saw Foxkit sleeping in the middle. My paws were stuck into the ground." He mewed shakily. "Then I saw you, Hailstorm."_

_The wise, young deputy looked at his leader. "You say you saw me," he said, his head tipped. _

_"I know for sure it was you. You came and you nosed him awake. You smiled at him, and then said something... I couldn't make out what you said, though." Redstar said quietly, his tail flicking. "Foxkit got up, and walked in the forest, following you. I ran after him, desperate. I didn't want him hurt..The vision was too real to be a dream, and I didn't want him to get hurt in the forest alone, and exactly in the moment when I got to another large clearing. You weren't there, but several cats with stars were. They all spoke to him. 'Rise, Foxheart of RiverClan'. I knew by the nine cats there..I saw Foxkit, except it wasn't really him that I saw, but I saw him as a big tom. I was proud of him, and realized I was one of those in the circle of the nine cats."_

_Hailstorm listened with eyes wide. He was frightened. What could this mean? Both Redstar and Raincloud saw this...Was it possible that Foxkit himself has seen this? Was it possible that he himself has been through this experience?_

_"They all gave him his nine lives. He didn't even seem to appear hurt, he just stood their and endured the pain. 'Foxstar, Foxstar, Foxstar!' They all cheered. But then, I saw the whole clearing darken. The cat's vanished away, and one cat was standing before him. Black cat with the most darkest green eyes. I've never seen that cat before in my entire life. He came up to Foxkit, and told him. 'Even the fox has to run from the stirring storm that will come and will destroy everything in it's path, for even the fox is fearing of the great lion that rules over the forest.'"_

_Hailstorm and Redstar both thought of the same thing. A moon ago, while his kits were only four moons old, Lilyfur gave birth to three kits. Waterkit, Fishkit, and Lionkit. _

_"So you think Lionkit and Foxkit will have problems as in the future," Hailstorm said, his eyes narrowing as he thought._

_"I'm not sure, but I hope it doesn't come to that." Redstar shook his head helplessly. "Lionkit is bigger than Foxkit at one moon. I'm worrying for him."_

_An uneasy feeling filled the den. The kittens behind the den were frozen in shock. They didn't even speak. _

_"So Foxkit will be the new rising leader." Hailstorm said quietly._

_"I'm thinking so." Redstar smiled tiredly. "Hailstorm, you are excused from duties to let your leg heal. I want to set up some patrols today anyway, okay? This is a order, not a suggestion." He smiled at his deputy knowingly that he will protest.  
_

_"All right, all right," Hailstorm grinned. Redstar and him were best friends from kithood, and they were the closest possible. They knew everything about eachother, but recently Redstar has became distant. Hailstorm was troubled, but now that Redstar was trusting him with this fact about Foxkit... "I'll go sleep. I have much to think about anyway." He nodded to Redstar, where Redstar was preparing for a nap to think things over. Hailstorm padded out of the leaders den, deep in thought._

_The kittens desperately skittered out behind the den, and slid down the rocks. The very next day, it was decided that in two nights time, when the Clan is at the Gathering, they would take Foxkit out and let him be sweeped away in the river. They didn't want their stupid, small and useless brother to become the next leader of their Clan. _

"What if he wakes up?" Dovekit asked her brother, anxiously.

"The stupid idiot won't know. I offered him a robin today, and put two poppy seeds from Raincloud's store. He won't even wake up." So, they all dragged the small kit down in the clearing of the camp. It was deserted, except for the sleeping warriors. All the apprentices, and like three-quarters of the warriors were down at the Gathering. It was an utmost important Gathering, and tensions were high with ThunderClan and WindClan. If a fight broke out, the warriors and apprentices were needed.

The kittens dragged Foxkit to the bank and shore of the RiverClan camp. He was looking so sleepy, so quiet, so harmless and angelic, Oakkit was suddenly protective of the little fellow that was his brother. He suddenly didn't want to drop him into the river and pretend that this never happen as they did go back into the camp. They knew that they couldn't let Foxkit be the leader. It was a must.  
Even Dovekit and Fawnkit were looking hesitant at the fact of throwing their brother in the river.

"Y'know, Oakkit.." Dovekit trailed off, looking at the sleepy little kitten on the shore.

Oakkit snapped his head to look at his sister, mustering his courage and sensibility. He squared up to her, looking at her intimidatingly, to see if she would try and defy his command.  
Dovekit shrank back to the ground, looking nervous. "Just do it already, the moon is going down soon, okay?" Her mew and Oakkit both picked him up, and threw him into the river.

Unfortunate to them, cats were buoyant, so he floated down the river. Somehow, the coldness that seeped into Foxkit's skin woke him up. Foxkit woke up surrounded by splashing ice cold water. He screamed in terror as the lake splashed around, and lolled him around. He then caught the eye of his brother, which was now terrified. "Oakkit!" He screeched. "Help me! Please! I can't swim!"

Dovekit and Fawnkit were rooted to the ground, their eyes wide in shock. "W-We can't just leave him!" Dovekit growled to Oakkit.  
"Leave him be!" Oakkit snarled, and rounded back to the river. "Have a nice trip, Foxkit! StarClan forbid we see you again. Safe travels!" He yowled back pleasurably.

Fawnkit and Dovekit reluctantly followed their brother back after to the RiverClan lands, the guilt racking each of their hearts. It was a silent way home, until they realized their scent will linger there.

"It will be washed away by morning," Dovekit said miserably.

"You don't know that," Oakkit snapped, suddenly stopping.

"Come on, you idiots! I hear WindClan coming through!" Fawnkit hissed, and ran back to camp, the two other kits hot in pursuit.

Foxkit was thrown and sloshed around in the roaring river. He then, miraculously saw his Clan on their way back from the Gathering. They were walking right past the river.

"Dad! Redstar, help me!" he screamed, splashing around desperately.

Redstar didn't hear him at first, but then doubled back seeing his son in the river.

"FOXKIT!" He shrieked, without thinking leaping into the roaring current. But no matter how strong a swimmer he was, he couldn't get to his kitten. Many warriors, including Hailstorm leaped in the water, desperately trying to rescue the kitten that was into the water.

"N-No! D-D-Dad! D-Don't leave me!" He cried, the water splashing into his mouth, making him gag, his eyes blinded and his ears pounding as the water was slamming in against him, throwing him around, until his paw slit a rock, and it started to bleed. Redstar swam with all his might, before the exhaustion got better of him and his warriors. As the kitten was pulled away from his Father, the cats helped Redstar up on the shore, all cats were numb with shock and grief.

Redstar untangled himself from the cats, running alongside the shore after his son.

Hailstorm and the Clan pelted after the kit, the strength and the anger pushing them along forward.

But it was too much, as the shore slanted into a hill, that let down a dangerous slope. All the Clan could do was watch in horror as Foxkit was washed away from what he knew. He heart-wrenchingly knew his life was over. He was young, he didn't know how to hunt, and didn't know how to defend himself. He let out pitiful cries.

Redstar watched, his paws numb. He turned back to his warriors, all were quiet and grief-stricken, as they dipped their heads to him respectfully.

"Foxkit, Foxkit, Foxkit!" Troutpaw chanted, and soon the warriors did too. Redstar smiled, his eyes still with the new cloud that will haunt his mind for many moons to come. "He'll return," Redstar whipped back to look at the marsh lands that stretched from here. The sky was a dark stormy gray, thunder booming in the backround.

_Even the fox has to run from the stirring storm that will come and will destroy everything in it's path...__  
_

The grass rippled, as the sky boomed once again, and Redstar's eyes were filled with a determined fire, the fire that will once be extinguished when he realizes the truth.

It was a prophecy, he realized, glancing up at the sky. Dawn was setting, and it was bringing the storm with it. Suddenly, something flashed in his eyesight, and his mind was echoed with the words:

_'For the current washes away the loved, and not the hope,_

_For the fox will hunt again, and will hunt in the skies of truth and just,_

_Doves that sleep in the oak trees, and for the fawns that roam the forest,  
_

_The stream will cleanse and pure, and honor and justice will be reborn.'_

Redstar yowled in the wind that was picking up.

"Foxkit, may StarClan protect you! May they feed, and help you hunt, may they protect you in the uprising storm. May they bring you back to us, cleanse of heart, and pureness, and loyalty that can never be broken!" He yowled into the dawn sky.

The cats chanted the words after him.

But deep down, a raging fire was quenched with Redstar's thoughts, now marring the truth and the rightness from his mind.  
His son will never return.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ciao everyone! How are you all? I have been absent because I've been gone for five days because I was in the mountains without any internet and signal, so you can see that I was not able to update, unfortunately.  
It was a dreadfully long trip, 12 hours by car. Romania is not that big of a country, and driving 12 hours across it was very exhausting. I managed to write a script for the story, a long one too c: Even with my car sickness, I did it. Yayyyy! **

**So, it was hard to write in continue about how much Foxkit's suffering. Gah..Anyway, I haven't seen complaints based on my music choices, so you all should like it! I think anyways,... I have a nice and good paragraph to write for you all, so gather some popcorn and get ready. Here's the story!**

* * *

**Foxkit's P.O.V**

It was a dreadfully cold morning when Foxkit awoke on thebanks of the river that brought him to the unfamiliarity that he now knew.  
Where was he? He thought anxiously, his eyes filled with weariness.  
He knew only one thing that was for certain, though. He was alone. Without his parents the safety of the beautiful Clan camp that he once knew.  
He even missed his four siblings. He'd do anything to have them with him right now.  
But no.  
They betrayed me, he thought angrily, the mere thought of his brother, doing that and leaving him to die. How dare he? He was his brother, for StarClan's sake! Sure,  
he hated Foxkit. But would they go that far? His brother. He saw Dovekit and Fawnkit looking at him, as he was swimming desperately away.  
Streamkit.  
Was Streamkit a part of that?  
He didn't remember seeing her shy face. It couldn't be...Foxkit refused to believe it. Foxkit loved his sister very very much. They'd play sometimes, when she was awake and was not always sleeping.

Foxkit sat up, rubbing the exhaustion out of his tired eyes. Where, when, how? So many questions he did have.  
Foxkit waned to go home. A small part in Foxkit was whispering to him:

_You are lost. No one wants you. You can't hunt, you can't fight. You are worthless. Small, stupid, and worthless. _

Foxkit snapped out of his daze, feeling hurt. His chest ached, and the cold was baffling and scattering his thoughts. He decided to explore while he could. Getting to his paws, the kitten slowly ventured through the unknown territory. Foxkit's nostrils flared, as he desperately tried to scent for anything living things, especially trying to detect if those scents could be without of harm, or could be very dangerous. Even so much scenting vole, Foxkit did not want to know that there was a possibility for him to be in the utmost terrible danger.

The breeze rippled softly, and Foxkit caught the scent of violets, and lavenders, the wild flowers. Foxkit enjoyed the familiar smell, whereas Redstar used to bring him fragments of beautiful wildflowers that were on the RiverClan territory.

A pang of homesickness hit him, making him feel queasy.

The wind blew ferociously now, the air now extremely heavy and promising with a heavy rain to come. The tall trees towered, creaking and rocked under the pressure of the wind that was now picking up. Foxkit shivered, the cold water from the cold water from earlier ached his bones, and his skin was cold, making the five-moon old kit whine. His sanity and fear was well past broken..The kitten started to cry. He hated this. He wanted to go home.

He knew that Redstar would make him feel a lot better.

_Redstar. _

What would he have done? Foxkit thought miserably, shaking uncontrollably. Foxkit skirted about the meadow, looking for a source of food. Suddenly hungry, he prowled about for what seemed like ages. He unexpectedly came upon a frog. Seeing the frog, his insides recoiled, feeling sick, but the urge of hunger was making him feel like he was starving.

RiverClan didn't usually eat frogs.

He was so hungry, and leaped after the skittish, green and brown lumpy creature. He only managed to catch the grog, killing it messily. Too messily for his liking, but it'd have to do. Foxkit stared at the frog, before hunger got the best of him, and so curiously, the starving kit took bites of the frog.

He tentatively and rather hesitantly took bites of the frog. Foxkit ate slowly. He actually enjoyed the taste of frog.

Finishing his meal, the weary kitten glanced at the dark sky, getting more threatening, almost blowing him over. Foxkit staggered into a beautiful clearing, where the peat felt cool under his inflamed paws. He started to run when he heard a crack, his instincts telling him to run. The scent of unmistakable danger was lingering in the air. He was frightened, his little heard pounding.

The winds were now too overpowering, shaking Foxkit off his paws. The kit was now running wildly, trying to get away as far as he could from the terror of the new scent. He was tripping multiple times over rocks, and huge fallen trees. A branch creaked overhead, and Foxkit scrambled to a stop, not wanting to get hurt. He stopped so abruptly, that his claws were burning. He glanced down rapidly at his inflamed and now bloody russet paws. Suddenly, Foxkit ran into something furry. Dark green eyes glanced back at Foxkit's own. Foxkit screeched, suddenly frightened.

"No..." The kitten wailed.

"What is it, kit?" The voice was dark and heavy, perplexed.

"Don't hurt me.." Foxkit pleaded, his voice shaking.

"Why is 'Don't hurt me' always said by every cat when they see me?" The cat asked, growling. The stranger flicked his tail, sighing. "Whats your name, runt?"

Foxkit didn't mind the jeer. The cat towering over him was frightening him enough.

"Foxkit." He whispered meekly.

"A Clan cat," the stranger rumbled, his eyes blazing.

"Yes." Foxkit was puzzled. "How do you know?" He blurted out, and then nervously glanced at his shaking paws. For some reason, this cat reminded him of someone.

The black cat smiled at him without any humor. A cold, heartless smile.

"You are RiverClan," he spoke, ignoring the question that the kitten had posed for him. His voice was cruel. "I can tell from your fishy stink. Who is your father, small kit? Or..He still lives, I presume? Who are your parents?"

"Redstar." Foxkit spoke softly, instantly regretting his decision of words. Surely this cat knows of RiverClan, so he must know of Redstar, right?_ Anyway, it couldn't endanger me, _he thought on silently. _Redstar is a good, respected leader. If he knows Redstar he might be able to bring me back to him. _His thoughts were filled with delight. He'd surely get home!

Foxkit was unaware, that the name he mentioned, will get him in grave danger.

A flicker of shock passed in the cat's eyes. It passed to quickly, Foxkit almost doubted it was there. The shock was replaced by bitter anger, and loathing. The cat stiffened, and Foxkit was suddenly very afraid. Thunder boomed loudly, but it was the fire that burned in this cat's green depths that Foxkit was terrified of.

"Streampaw. How is she?"

His words were now rough, and demanding. The shock hit Foxkit, and he was suddenly unsure of what to say.

"Streampaw?" Foxkit's head tipped. "Oh, you mean Streamkit, my sister, right?" He wasn't sure how this cat knew his sister.

"No, you idiot!" Venom was clear in his voice. Foxkit shied away from the bristling cat. His shaken mind was already thinking of desperate plans of escape. But he knew that it would be useless against this bulky, and fit cat. "Streampaw, your father's sister! How is she? Are you honestly that pathetic that you don't know your own Clan mates?" He sneered. "No wonder you are here, you are stupid! Cast out, I imagine!"

Foxkit was taken back. Did this cat honestly think he was that big of an imbecile?

"I'm not pathetic!" He squealed angrily. "And I don't _want _to be here! Surely I was thrown into the river by my brothers and sisters, because they didn't want me!"

"I can see why," he snarled, and stepped forward. "You really are getting on my nerves, kit. Answer my question!"

Foxkit cowered back, shaking.

"I suspect that she's gotten her warrior name by now. It's been quite a while. What was it? Streamfur? She always wanted that name," he spoke softly, and wistfully, and Foxkit was puzzled on how his demeanor changed. "So, let's try again. How is Streampaw?"

"No." Foxkit shook his head, finally getting his courage to speak. "Streampaw died before I was born. Father told us the story. She died at the paws of the RiverClan leader, Darkstar. A dog chased her in the river, and the ThunderClan cats thought that she was trespassing on their territory. They killed her with the Clan watching." He said shakily, seeing that the cat was twitching with fury.

He hissed, the black cat pinning the unsuspecting kit to the ground.

Foxkit screamed as claws dug into his scrawny shoulders. "Stop it, you are hurting me!"

The cats breathing was hoarse and labored, with eyes wide and wild. It scared Foxkit, making the kit shiver. "Stop it," tears welled up in his glassy eyes. The cat pressed harder, claws leaving deep welts that were now bloody. Foxkit yelled out, pain burning his shoulders. "I am Stormfang," he snarled. "I am your kin, the blood of your blood. My brother is Redstar the Fierce. Now kitten, your father would never be able to protect you here." Stormfang hissed.

Foxkit screeched, trying vainly to claw at Stormfang's eyes. Stormfang recoiled, spitting. The cat's cheek was bleeding where Foxkit's small claws managed to scrape at in his wild got to his paws, ready to escape. His head was dizzy with pain. Stormfang brought him down, and thunder roared.

"Say goodnight, Foxkit!" Stormfang hissed, and slammed his head down on a rock.

The last thing that Foxkit remembered was seeing dark green eyes staring back at him as he passed out.

* * *

**Oakkit's P.O.V.**

Oakkit regretted his choice every day. He tried to persuade his three siblins that what he did was good, and it will help the Clan for the better. But even he saw that they were easily feeling the way that he was feeling as well. Guilt racked his heart as he thought of Foxkit.

_He could be dead. And it's all my fault._

Oakkit was woken every day without seeing his father or mother. The Clan was in deep mourning, but Stormbreeze was now insane. She went to the river every day and calling Foxkit's name out to the unknown valley. Of course, the river never responded to her desperate pleas.

Redstar sent countless patrols out to the unknown marshlands in search for his son. The Marshland was lain past RiverClan territory, and afar every territory that was unbeknownst to the four Clans that dominated the forest.

The patrols returned, sweaty and tired from the treks through the land, and voices hoarse from calling Foxkit's name. They came and went every day. And everyday, Redstar's soul was filled with sorrow as no sign of his son was found of.  
He crawled to his nest, his mouth dry, and his heart bitter.

_How._

_How?_

_HOW!?_

_I don't deserve this!_ He was breathing hoarsely, eyes wild. _I don't deserve this! Stormbreeze doesn't deserve this! No one deserves this. _He roars, clawing at the wall. _Foxkit can be dead right now!? What of the prophecy! _He thought, pacing angrily. _My Clan is doomed! Foxkit was supposed to be our leader, now what will become of him!_

_What will become of me?_

The grief stricken Clan leader sank into his nest, closing tired, exhausted eyes.

Little did he know, that when he would wake, he'd bear a mind of a mind in insanity. He'd cage a cold heart, that would soon ice other hearts into his own bitterness.

* * *

**Hey everyone, hope you liked this chapter! Took me like five hours to get it all right, cause for some reason Fanfiction is not saving my work. **

**Is this happening to you all too?**

**Hope you enjoyed, read and reply, it would be very appreciated!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! Guess who it is, hah. It's been a while since I've updated, actually. And it took me quite a while to get back up and updating, but I promise they will get more frequent, because I have recently developed many many many ideas for the way this story can play out, and I'm quite eager to share them all with you. Besides, my writing style may have changed a bit, and the chapters will be written somewhat differently. But I have a posing question for you all, and in your reviews I want you all to answer this after your review, at the bottom!  
**** Would you guys rather have short but quick updates, on every single Friday, or would you have long chapters, but updated every two weeks on Friday? Please let me know, because I would want to know all of your preferences before I start to get in depth of this story. Thanks though for the help! And hopefully all of you are doing well this school year, and I hope you do well on exams and finals , for I am in Canada and we finish school near the end of June. But for all my American friends who have already started summer, I hope all of you are having a grand time so far! Anyways, on to the story! Read and Review, it would help me out a lot. Thank you!**

* * *

It was all dark when Foxkit woke up. Pitch black darkness obscured his vision. A jumble of smells and scents flared in his nostrils. He was alone and scared. The worst part was, he didn't remember who he was. Even what his name was...Where had he come from? Obviously he couldn't just have randomly appeared here.

But still.  
A cat's grunt got him instantly on his paws. Soon, he saw a pair of large, dark green eyes peering back at him. Foxkit shrunk back down in his nest, quivering. The scent alone terrified him...He didn't know what this cat could do to him. But he didn't seem to be friendly at all.  
The feline slid from the shadows, his body bulky and huge, but moving with excellent grace.

"Hello, kitten." The cat mewed, his voice deep and intimidating. Foxkit glanced up, unsure what to do. This cat looked dangerously familiar, with the slow, but sharp movements. He blinked, lazily, and then smiled wickedly. "What's your name?" He asked the protruding question politely, but Foxkit could defect the malice dripping from his meow.  
It was as if the cat already knew the answer to his own question...And he was asking Foxkit just to ridicule him. Foxkit shook off the thoughts that clouded his mind. Foxkit paused, hesitating. The cat seemed to realize that Foxkit did not have an answer.

He smiled a sweet smile, but it was a crude, hard smile. It was a dreadful smile, and the kitten was frightened sick. He crouched back, cowering in the mere presence over the shadow that towered over him. "Your name is Red." He meowed, tipping his head, suddenly he was playing the innocent, curious game. Foxkit was taken aback by the change of his demeanour so quick. But Foxkit didn't pay attention to that. So, his name was Red. Red looked back at him. "How do you know my name?" He tried to sound mighty, standing up straight and his fur fluffed out, tail lashing with importance.

The cat snorted. "I guess I just know things. My name is Shadow." He paused. "Matches me, huh?" He tried for a smile. Red was still frozen into place, his eyes expressionless.  
Red looked up at him, face expressionless. "Yeah, I get. Red matches me too." He said, the name almost foreign on his tongue. He could almost feel that there was something wrong. He didn't know how exactly, but he wanted to know how this cat knew his name, where he didn't even know it. "What happened?" Red asked the cat, sitting down.

Shadow thought quickly. "It stormed two nights ago," he mewed darkly, his eyes hollow. "I found you on the riverbed, moaning in your sleep. 'Red! Red. My n-name is Red!" The cat mimicked him.  
Red couldn't tell that the cat was being rude about it. He couldn't even tell that Shadow was making everything up. He somewhat could trust this cat, but he had a part of him which was doubtful. "Red, is my name?" The kitten asked quizzically. "So, where am I?"

Shadow hesitated for a moment, as if pausing to think of what to tell him. "We're on the marshland. I've been...taking care of you. The rest of my Clan is anticipating your wake." He flicked his tail.

"Your Clan?" Red paused, the word sounding faintly familiar.

For a heartbeat, Shadow tensed, as if the older cat was afraid.

"Y-Yes," he regained composure. "My Clan. I'm in a...rather..really organized democracy. I run this Clan, and I am the leader of it."

Red glanced at him, admiring this cat. So he really ran a Clan, and they offered him shelter. But, Foxkit was wondering continuously how he managed to get in the river. Where had he come from? The marshlands? Red was having so many questions, and he wasn't sure that Shadow would have answers.  
"Come, now, little kit. Let me introduce the Clan to you." Shadow nosed Red, despite the soft kind words, the nudge was somewhat forceful, and Red found himself floundering ahead, on unsteady paws. He slowly slid out of the den, his entire vision was blinded by the white light, his head spinning. Shadow slid from beside him and paused, muttering in his ear. "Go with what I'll say." Foxkit nodded numbly, watching Shadow as he hopped up on to a high ledge, summoning the cats around him.

Red glanced around, his eyes wide. These cats were ferocious, huge and battle-scarred. They had cold glares as they observed him. Red was instantly flooded with fear, as he crouched down, flattening himself to the ground, ears flat on his head. He wished he could disappear. He hoped that his small figure could just sink in the earth and would be gone. But, unfortunately that was not the case with him right now. He only saw one queen, a proud, tall maine-coon with three kits at her paws.  
The kits, even looked huge and scary, in comparison to him. "I have gathered you all," Shadow's booming voice shook the entire clearing, quieting the assembled cats. Red was somewhat relieved that everycat stopped looking at him, and now were paying attention to Shadow instead. But Red was feeling nauseous as the dark cat glanced down at him with a evil smirk. Red quivered, now the air seemed to have cooled down in the past couple seconds.

"For we have found another one to join our ranks. Red, here has been tormented by the hardships that life has given us, far too early in life. But, the young kit is strong, and I believe that he will rise amongst us as a strong, powerful cat. For 'Strength and growth come only through continuous effort and struggle.'"The cats all chanted with him the last line, and Red's heart seemed to have lifted a little. "Red, you are now joining our Clan as an apprentice. An apprentice in which I will mentor, for you will learn to hunt, fight, and defend this Clan." Shadow paused, letting the words sink in. Red was thinking. And he was more than willing to join. These cats, as ferocious and scary as they seemed...were good cats. They helped him, fed him, and took care of his wounds. It only made sense - Red was giving back to them.  
They saved his life, now it was time for him. He nodded, feeling a bit more confident now. "You will learn our code, trust and work together, and fend off our enemies together!" Shadow yowled, and the cats all yowled back. Everyone was with Shadow, they respected his ideas and his decisions, and Red admired that a lot about him. Suddenly, he was called forward.

He went slowly out in front of Shadow.

"Red, today you will start your training, learn the code, and become one of us. Vine, I trust you to pass on your skills to young Red." Red whipped his head around, searching amongst the crowd for a cat named Vine. A pretty, young she-cat bounded forward to meet him. Her fur was a rather light blonde, fluffed out, but her eyes were a dark blue, and the dark blue reflected only cold, thoughtful eyes. They touched noses. Red was soon ushered out into the territory, where he followed, rather excitedly.

**SHADOW'S P.O.V**

The dark-hearted cat paced in his den, his so called deputy watched him, nervously. Shadow spat, going to a halt and staring at the deputy. "What do I do, Strife? I've let in my brother's kit...the _promised _one here in my Clan. He can't know that I've left his stupid brother and made a Clan of my own. He can't." He snarled.

Strife looked at him blearily. "What do you suggest we do, Shadow?"

"I need you to make sure he doesn't get past the marshlands, that he can't venture to the forest. If we make him believe our enemies are living in the forest, why would he be curious to go? I'm training our cats to build a vast amount of warriors to fight against the stupid RiverClan. I want revenge. I want revenge on my brother." He paused. "Oh..Oh my sweet sister. My poor Stream, how beautiful and strong she was..." He trailed off, sorrow in his eyes. "ThunderClan will feel my wrath. They will see, all the pain that they caused me!"

**"**And they will, Shadow." Strife got to his paws. "The kits will be torn from their mothers, the elders will see terrors worse in their most horrid stories. The warriors will die. I believe our cats will have the powers to take over their Clans."

Shadow smiled, he liked the way that his deputy was thinking. This was the exact thinking that he needed in his Clan. He wanted to make sure that his brother would know the pain that Redstar caused him. Shadow wanted nothing more to stand over the cowering, pitiful leader and see fear in his eyes. Fear and remorse was all that he wanted to see in his younger brothers depths. "Thank you, Strife. Until then, we will gather and collect warriors and apprentices all for the next couple moons. We have to keep an eye on Red though. I can't have him going back to his Clan and making sure that he would tell his father about our scheme. We can't have that happen. Besides, the kit probably doesn't even remember who his father is, and that is not a bad thing either. Hopefully we can gather so much hate about the kitten's father that we can tell him about how his father abandoned him and such..." He continued, a malicious smile on his face. Strife smirked in a cruel manner. "Hopefully so, Shadow."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Here's a cookie! (::)**


End file.
